


Roommates and Bad Dreams

by Kyte_VaNa



Series: Roommates and Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Dreams, Fluff, Grades, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slight Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyte_VaNa/pseuds/Kyte_VaNa
Summary: Yuuri dreams of spectacularly failing one of his classes that causes him to panic.Good thing Victor is there to ground and comfort him.





	Roommates and Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Alright first off, this legit happened to me. I dreamed that I got a negative grade for a subject and I was so scared because that would have been my first fail in Uni, but I'm over it now, and yes I did fail that class. It's sad.

Yuuri is in… a stadium?

_‘No wait, a gymnasium?_

_What?’_

Yuuri can hear cheers and claps from all around him, but for some reason, he can’t clearly see the faces of those around him, only vaguely recognizing that most of the crowd are wearing the graduation gown. He feels his face up and his glasses are intact, but those around him are still just a blur of blue and black.

He tries walking around, going near groups of people that seem to get farther away the more he tries to approach. Yuuri tries calling out to a silhouette that looks like Phichit, but he can’t hear his voice.

“Congratulations, Mister Katsuki,” Yuuri hears from behind him. Suddenly the scene is different; he’s on the stage and in front of him is a sea of blurred faces and silhouettes all in their blue graduation gowns. Yuuri looks down at himself and finds that he’s not wearing the same attire; he’s wearing his standard blue sweater over dark jeans.

He turns around and sees the first clear face in a while.

_‘Mrs Dawes?’_

His professor has a smile on her face that accentuates her wrinkles a bit more, a generally pleasant face but it makes Yuuri’s stomach do flips and twists. Mrs Dawes is holding out a brown envelope in her hands and is giving it to Yuuri. He stares at the envelope, wondering what the hell is inside that thing.

“This is a first in the record of our University,” he hears Mrs Dawes continue but he can’t hear it directly, can’t hear it pass through his ears. He looks up and finds that besides his professor is the University Chancellor and also every College’s Dean.

Yuuri turns his attention back to the envelope and he can feel his heart rate pick up and he feels his skin grow hot. Mrs Dawes still has that sweet smile on her face, urging Yuuri to just take the envelope and so he does.

The scene around him changes again but he doesn’t notice it much. He’s back on the floor of the gymnasium and the people are scattered again but they’re all still a blur, however, Yuuri’s focus is all in the envelope currently in his hands.

With trembling hands he unwinds the tie keeping the envelope closed. Once done, he doesn’t immediately get the contents out of the envelope, opting to stare at it for a bit more. He turns the envelope in his hands and finds his name printed at the back with neat cursive handwriting.

Turning the envelope again, he lets out a breath and then carefully lifts a piece of shiny paper from its confines. Yuuri finds that he’s pulling it out really slowly so he tries to hurry it up, but finds that he can’t control his limbs. Before he can question why, the paper is fully out of the envelope and what greets him is enough to make Yuuri feel cold sweat running down his neck.

There on the center of the paper, in font style Times New Roman, font size 75, bold faced, and underlined is his grade for Mrs Dawes class.

This time he hears himself yell.

**_“NEGATIVE FOUR!?”_ **

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri! Oh my god, what happened!?”

Yuuri is suddenly sitting up. He looks at his surroundings frantically and he sighs when he finds himself in his dorm room, on his bed. Besides him is his roommate, Victor, eyes glaze with worry and he has Yuuri’s forearm in a strong grip. Yuuri can feel cold sweat run down his back and forehead in spite of the decent air conditioning of the room.

Yuuri faces Victor and grabs the Russian’s arm; this startles Victor but does not say anything. “Our grades… Our grades do not… they do not come in envelopes… do they?” Yuuri manage to wheeze out, fear evident in his tone. Victor’s eyebrows scrunch together in thought. “No, they don’t,” he says softly and Victor can feel Yuuri’s rigid muscles go lax and hear the brunet sigh a huge breath of relief. Victor lets got of Yuuri as the latter does the same. Yuuri puts both of his hands on his face and breathes through his fingers.

“I dreamed that Mrs. Dawes gave me an envelope. I was in front of the whole student body, the envelope contained my grades for Mrs Dawes’ class,” Yuuri rushes to say, muffled between his hands. “I dreamed that I got a negative four, Victor. _Negative four_!” Yuuri exclaims and faces Victor again who now has the most obvious suppressed smirk on his face. “Don’t you dare laugh at me, Nikiforov!” Yuuri shouts but this only serves to open Victor’s dam of laughter because the next thing Yuuri knows is that his roommate is slumped on the floor, doubled over from laughing.

“Oh my _god!_ Mrs Dawes?? Oh man, Yuuri that woman is _insane!”_ Victor manages to say between bouts of laugher but Yuuri is not amused. “This is serious Victor! What if she does fail me!? I was only late to submit my final paper by three minutes! But she went on and lectured me about punctuality!” Yuuri rambles, his mind is drifting back to his dream just moments ago and how fucked up it is.

Victor finally stops laughing and hauls himself up to sit beside Yuuri on his bed. The Russian pats Yuuri’s back sympathetically. “There there. Mrs Dawes is not that much of a cruel teacher, even though I got a barely passing mark last semester from her,” Victor sooths but this does not reassure Yuuri at all, his mind is too occupied from the thought of his negative four and soon he’s trembling, his eyes unfocused, and his breathing quickens.

Victor notices the slight change in Yuuri, the Russian then gathers Yuuri into his arms and gives him more assurances, patting his back and caressing his head while he does so.

“I saw you every time you work on a paper for that class; your efforts are admirable Yuuri, I’m sure Mrs Dawes wouldn’t overlook that,”

“You let your papers be peer reviewed before you do your final revisions. I know the contents of your paper and I know Mrs Dawes know that it’s a good paper,”

Soon, Yuuri’s shaking decreases and is now just light trembling though Victor still does not let go of him nor does he stop his soothing ministrations.

Victor only stops when Yuuri pulls back from him slowly. “Feel better?” Victor asks softly and Yuuri gives him a small smile in return, “I just hope that she will be fair in grading my paper’s contents,” Yuuri shrugs. He looks up to meet Victor’s eyes, “thanks for helping me through that stupid panic attack,” Yuuri says and Victor beams him a smile, “I do my best,” he replies.

 

* * *

 

A few days later the grades are up on the University website for viewing. Yuuri logs on immediately and upon taking a look at his grades, especially his grade from Mrs Dawes, he flashes Victor a big smile before leaping right off his bed to Victor’s, the Russian barely catching him properly but Yuuri doesn’t care as he wraps his arms around his roommate, excitedly yelling that he actually passed Mrs Dawes’ class.

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? ;^)


End file.
